


Brontophobia

by Meg97



Series: Kingdom Hearts Drabble Prompts. [13]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg97/pseuds/Meg97
Summary: It’s not so unfamiliar a thing, having a storm on the Islands ; but it is rare for it to be so rough, practically rattling the nearby trees into even Riku’s home.





	

It’s not so unfamiliar a thing, having a storm on the Islands ; but it is rare for it to be so rough, practically rattling the nearby trees into even Riku’s home. Sora’s drenched, having made his escapade from his own house, through the beach and up the balcony window, arriving like some weird mix between a soaked kitten and a prince about to rescue his captor.

Ironic enough, then, that the prison is the safest place to be - and here his little sunlight lingers, clinging to him with shaking fingers much like he himself is doing, though he won’t admit it.

Warmth soaks into him much like water does, through his clothes and skin and practically into his very core. Even his own room, painted ivory with everything it, shining too bright in the sunlight, is dark and dim and dreary with even the moon hidden behind storming clouds. The tide rages off by the nearby shore, and Riku can hear it making it’s way, as if even the smallest of waves can crash and destroy everything in their wake.

Lightning flashes and the boy who’s curled around but also by him jumps ( a slight movement, but noticeable all the same ) with a hitching breath and fingers that clutch against his shirt and skin all the more, digging red crescents against his arms and shoulders.

Hushing sounds have long since stopped leaving his lips, face buried in chocolate strands and both of their forms moved so they can practically mould into each other. It’s comfortable and warm and everything the outside world, right now, is not. It’s in these little moments, where the storms practically shake the houses, that the house is not where he would like to be.  
Home is not so much of an issue, for home is always simply where the heart is —- and his heart always lingers with this boy in his arms, no matter where either of them are.

It’s not a kind thing, and only serves to remind them both of even stormier nights, of whisping Darkness and crawling Heartless and their entire Islands succumbing to the Dark —- perhaps Riku remembers it more vividly, being older and more aware, and if that’s the case he’s grateful. For if Sora’s scared by what very little he may remember, then how would he react, knowing what Riku knows?  
Probably all the worse, which would, in turn, break Riku’s own heart.

So, knowing more of the matter —- that much is okay with him.

“It’s okay,”

It’s a whisper, almost croaky and quiet against flaky chocolate strands and the brunet’s own scalp —- though fingers seem to cling to him all the more for it,

“We’re safe.”

Not just you, not just me - but both of us, together.


End file.
